The Diaboli
Disillusioned by the madness of Illidan prior to his defeat at the Black Temple, this sect of demon hunters escaped the confinement of the wardens to a world of scorn and hatred. No longer bound to the service of a mad teacher or a traitorous king, these paraiahs found acceptance and purpose with the Dominion of the Sun. The inexorable powers they command, once devoted solely to the eradication of demons, are now unleashed against the enemies of the sin'dorei. History The Diaboli were once blood elves of the Illidari trained by Varedis Felsoul at the Black Temple. In spite of the rigorous training and sacrifice incurred from their training, their devotion to the Sin'dorei did not waver. When news of Kael's betrayal reached the Black Temple and Illidan's sanity began to destabilize, a certain number of blood elves grew distrustful to their masters. Yet, before their plans of mutiny could manifest, they were sent on a mission to Mardum which resulted in their capture by the wardens under Maiev Shadowsong. For ten years the demon hunters remained imprisoned until the invasion of the Burning Legion prompted their release. Now free of the Illidari covenant, a demon hunter named Perilion Firesoul proclaimed to his brethren that the only path to victory against the Legion was to reunite with their kin in Quel'Thalas. Although the notion of returning to society was met with skepticism and detestation by many, Perilion gathered a decent following to accompany him on his odyssey. Upon returning to Quel'Thalas, Perilion and his adherents were treated with disdain by many sin'dorei who considered themselves redeemed by the Sunwell from demonic influence. In spite of Perilion's moralizing, the repulsion of their own people caused many of these demon hunters to question their purpose. It was at this time that Tendael Dawnlight II, leader of a Thalassian order known as the Dominion of the Sun, reached out to Perilion and the rest of his following. Tendael promised the wayward blood elves a position of honor in the future he envisioned for his people, an arrangement they were readily willing to embrace. Perilion swore fealty to Tendael as he knelt before his blade, Diabolos. In accordance with this pact, Perilion named his following the Diaboli, weapons of their new master and enforcers of his will. Tendael, with the support of the Diaboli, vowed to vanquish the Legion and secure a brighter future for the Sin'dorei. For reasons unknown, Perilion asked to meet with his lieutanant, Azaelyn Silversky. This meeting resulted in the abrupt disappearance of the Diaboli leader, and the appointment of Azaelyn as his successor. This transition was legitimized by a letter, written by Perilion and recieved by Lord Dawnlight himself. The young Silversky took on the title of Matriarch and led the Diaboli in their campaign against the Legion on the Broken Isles. Organization Although sworn to the service of Tendael Dawnlight II, the de facto leader of the Diaboli is Inverides. The Diaboli are often dispatched on solitary missions and report directly to Tendael himself. The Diaboli do not recognize any ranks or titles, but they do recognize individual power. Often will adherents of the Diaboli engage in duels to prove their worth in an informal ranking system based entirely on strength. Membership Category:Organizations Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Demon Hunters Category:Thalassian Military Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:House of Dawnlight Category:Blood Elf